


Lulu's Training

by Goombario



Category: Warioware
Genre: Anon - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Vaginal Sex, WarioWare - Freeform, WarioWare Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Starring Lulu From WarioWare Gold! Lulu is training to defeat Wario and get back what he stole from her! Unfortunately, she's going to need to really get strong to do it! When some random guy who lives in Diamond City comes across her, her training regimen changes completely. Told from male character's point-of-view.





	Lulu's Training

"If I'm gonna beat that Wario guy ... I need to carb up!"

As I stepped into the park grounds, I heard an unfamiliar voice from next to me. I turned, seeing a small girl sitting on a bench a fair distance away, with a massive pile of various foods next to her. She grabbed an apple and started chowing down, eating it as if apples would be extinct the next day. I didn't want to approach her--I don't know her, she looked busy, and she probably didn't want to share her snacks.

Wait, did she say she was going to "beat Wario?" As in _the_ Wario?

Living in Diamond City for many years taught me a few things: video games are ridiculously popular here, things are very expensive, and Wario is the richest man in the city. If this girl had a plan to "beat" him in something, it was probably worth watching her attempt it. As I walked closer to the bench, I got a better look at her; she had a large, orange bow on her head, on top of her dark blonde shoulder-length hair. 

She wore orange suspenders with a white undershirt, and the position she sat in showed anyone that she wore white bloomers rather than 'normal' panties. A pair of orange shoes without socks completed her look, but none of those were the most noticable thing about her--this girl had a pair of thick, black eyebrows that didn't match the rest of her whatsoever. Her brown eyes looked from the apple to me as I stood in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked. "I'm training here, I'm busy!"

"You said something about beating Wario?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed in reply, eagerly nodding. "Wario stole something from me, and I'm not leaving Diamond City until I get it back! The people of Luxeville are counting on me!"

'Luxeville'? Isn't that place where the women are incredibly easy because it's secluded? As she resumed eating her apple, she continued to look up at me.

"So whatcha want?" She asked between bites. "Unless you have a way to beat Wario, keep movin'!"

'A way to beat Wario,' huh? This might be a chance to see if that Luxeville rumor was true. I looked the girl up and down again. Unfortunately, she was just that: a girl. Luxeville reputation or not, I couldn't do something like that to her.

"Weird question, but how old are you anyway?" I asked. "Someone who wants to take on Wario probably needs a little more life experience than you."

"I'm eighteen." She paused, looking at me with a straight face. When she saw the look of disbelief on my face, she glared at me. "What, I can't be short? You need to see some I.D.? You got somethin' against short people, you jerk?"

"No, it's just that you look ..." I paused in my reply, seeing the angry curve of her thick eyebrows. "You look ... really cute, that's all!" I tried to save myself. She blushed at my comment and looked away from me before munching on the apple. "So, uh ... what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Lulu," she replied in a mutter. "Like I said, Wario stole from me, and I need to keep my strength up to beat him!" Her voice went back to a tone of determination as she flexed her arms, trying to show off bulk she didn't have. "So do you know anything about him?" Lulu asked me, reaching for an orange and tossing the apple core into a nearby trash can.

I hesitated. I'd never met Wario. The only thing I knew for sure was that he was probably banging a redhead female guitarist named Mona, who had massive tits. If he wasn't, he was crazy for passing that up.

"I don't, but ... I can still help you." I slowly replied, trying to think up an idea as I spoke. "I moved to Diamond City, but I know a weakness that every man here has, even Wario. I think it's something in the water." When Lulu raised an eyebrow at me, I gulped. I should probably turn to walk away before she tries punching me as practice for Wario.

"In the water? That's weird." Lulu commented, peeling the orange in her hands. "So what is it?"

I looked around, seeing that the park was oddly deserted for a weekend afternoon. Regardless, telling her this in the open was probably a stupid idea.

"I shouldn't tell you here, you don't want Wario's spies to know your plan." I lied, pointing to a small building that had rest rooms with vending machines in front of it. "Let's go over there and I'll fill you in."

Lulu eagerly nodded and hopped off the bench, staying at my heels as I walked towards the building. Eighteen or not, seeing her only go up to my knees was unusual--even if I do like short women. I opened the bathroom door, motioning for her to step inside. 

Doing this in a dirty park bathroom wasn't the ultimate fantasy, but it was hard for me to complain. As soon as we stepped inside, I turned around and locked the door behind us--luckily for me, this was a one-person room that locked from the inside. As I turned back around, Lulu was looking up at me with a confused expression. The freckles around her nose stood out in the bathroom's terrible lighting.

"So are you gonna tell me the secret, or are we gonna hang out in a creepy bathroom?" Lulu asked. "Get on with it already!" She clenched her fists. "Wario can't get away!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" I said a bit louder than I had wanted. "People can't hear us in here ... I think." I looked around, seeing no windows or anything that could let out sound. Lulu nodded, her eyes locking with mine. "Okay, you see, the thing is ... if you drink the cum of a man in Diamond City, your body gets all of their strength."

There's no way she's stupid enough to believe this.

"That's weird." Lulu replied, looking up at my crotch, then back into my eyes. "I mean, if that's really how it works, it's my best shot." She walked over to the toilet near the wall, closed the lid, and climbed on top of it. She looked at me with an expression that said I obviously should follow her. "Well? Take it out, then. I need training before the final battle!"

I unzipped my pants, looking down at her; she looked up at me from her sitting position, looking positively excited at being able to soon see my dick. She clasped her hands together, which I now noticed had white gloves on--no idea how I missed those, but wondering how to trick her into giving me a blowjob probably took over my thoughts. As I pushed my jeans down and yanked the rim of my boxers down as well, my cock flopped out in full view for her. Lulu looked at my dick, then back up at me, and back at it.

"So that's it?" Lulu asked. She reached out and grabbed my cock with her soft, gloved left hand, holding it while looking up at me. "So I just jerk you off and drink what you let out, right?" She knew what jerking off was, but didn't know the name for 'what came out?' She wasn't exactly helping get me hard.

"Yeah, sorry I'm no cock god." I muttered. "Just use your hand and get me hard, or use your mouth. Actually, yeah, go with that. Suck it." I instructed her. Lulu listened with full attention, nodding at my words. I watched as she leaned in, swirling her tongue around the head of my dick while beginning to pump her hand back and forth on my shaft. I expected her to be sloppy and have no clue what she was doing, but I could tell in seconds that Lulu knew what she was doing; she took my cock into her mouth, or at least as much as she could fit, and started to roughly suck on it.

"Ish okay!" Lulu said with her mouth full of my dick. "I din' expect big!" She said, as if trying to reassure me; if anything, it just annoyed me. She resumed sucking, beginning to bob her head back and forth as she sped up her hand motion, pumping faster on my cock while looking up at me, locking her gaze with mine. After maybe ten seconds, she pulled away to breathe. "This isn't going fast enough! How can we speed it up?"

Her comment had annoyed me, and knowing I didn't have to trick her into continuing made me want to get those frustrations out.

"Get naked. That'll help." I replied. Lulu paused for a moment and shrugged, nodding as she slipped off her seat and reached for her dress's buttons. She flipped her orange suspenders over her shoulders and pushed the dress down, now just in her white bloomers, orange shoes, and white undershirt. As she pulled the shirt over her head and revealed her small chest to me, I couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, I didn't expect big." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Lulu snapped at me, but I could tell she was more amused than annoyed that I used her own line against her. She kicked off her shoes, reaching for and pushing her bloomers to her ankles. As she pulled them off and sat them on the floor, I took a good look at her nude body; she was more cute than sexy, especially for her short stature, but seeing her naked quickly made my cock stand on end. I don't know if it was my attraction to her short height, or maybe the taboo of seeing someone who was practically a stranger nude after just minutes of meeting, but I loved the sight in front of me.

"Not bad for eighteen." I commented, grinning at her. I sat down on the toilet's lid, with my waist and cock just at Lulu's eye-level. She approached me and took my cock back into her right gloved hand, looking at me--she paused before taking it into her mouth.

"For eighteen? What are you, some old guy?" She asked. She opened her mouth to continue, but couldn't--I took a handful of her hair and pulled her down, forcing my cock into her mouth. She gagged slightly from her mouth suddenly becoming filled, but didn't resist; in seconds, she was casually moving her head back and forth. I ran my fingers through her hair, moaning quietly as she pleasured me.

"I'm ... a-ah, fuck that's good!" I interrupted myself with a moan when Lulu started to lick the underside of my cock. "I-I mean, I'm ..." I muttered my age. I was nowhere near "old guy," not by a long shot, but older than her regardless. Lulu seemed satisfied with this and continued looking into my eyes, speeding up her head and taking inch after inch of my dick into her mouth, despite seeming like it was full. "How are you so good at this?" I asked through heavy breathing.

"Pah ..." Lulu pulled away from my cock, letting out a breath. "Luxeville doesn't have much to do, so this is how a lot of us girls pass the time." While talking, her hand continued to pump on my shaft, not wanting to let my cock soften whatsoever. "Are you close? I have to get back to training! I have to beat Wario!"

"Please, please don't say that name while we're doing this." I groaned. "Yes, I'm close. It'll work better if I put it directly inside of you, so ride me the rest of the way."

"What? Just one shot of it?" Lulu looked annoyed at the suggestion, almost offended that I was denying her 'power.' "No way!" Without another word, she dove her head down and took half of my cock into her mouth. She gagged loudly for a few seconds until her throat made peace with it, and she started to run her tongue around my cock rather than try to take more in. I moaned as soon as my sensitive dick made contact with her warm mouth, and without a second thought reached out and yanked on her short hair.

"F-Fuck!" I grunted, holding her head in place as I gently thrust my cock between her lips. After my third push in combination with her sucking and tongue skills, my first orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. I let out a loud, echoing moan of pleasure and arched my back, feeling ropes of cum shoot from my cock into Lulu's mouth. Her eyes widened as her mouth was filled up even more--when I pulled my cock out, she coughed loudly but kept trying to swallow in between each cough. "Sorry ..." I muttered, watching as she finished gulping my cum down and licking her lips to get any excess seed.

"Well, that's the first shot!" Lulu said after licking her lips once more, sounding eager. I watched as she slowly climbed on to my lap--my cock was still standing straight up. I was thankful to my body for that--if Lulu wanted me hard, who knows what she would do to make it happen. She slowly lowered herself onto my cock, and closed her eyes as it entered her. I felt her body shiver against me as she stopped pushing herself down and started to push herself back up, getting into a very slow, very nervous rhythm.

I sighed in pleasure and reached for her bare waist, gently thrusting upward inside of her while listening to her heavy breathing. She moaned quietly, but didn't speak--it was more of a pleasured noise that couldn't decide what word it wanted to be. I reached up and started to fondle her small chest, feeling her pink nipples had become erect as I brushed over them with my fingers. I squeezed what was there of her breasts--she wasn't as flat as a board, but she didn't have much to work with--but just my touch seemed to be enough. Lulu let out another quiet moan as I fondled her, and I felt her pussy clamp around my cock as she started to lower herself faster on it.

"T-This is training?" Lulu stammered as she bounced on my dick. I nodded and continued to fondle her chest. "Back home, this is just sex!"

"I guess it's just how they do it here!" I replied, trying to keep my composure. "I mean, they ... uh ..." Fuck it, I had run out of ideas by now. Lulu looked up at me, confused by my pause, but I didn't give her time to ask--I grabbed her waist and started to push her down and pull her up, shoving my cock inside of her as fast as I could. Lulu let out a loud, echoing moan, and just as my cock started to throb from the erotic noise, I felt her orgasm hit. Lulu came, squirting her juices on my cock and my legs, but I didn't stop bouncing her, nor did she ask me to--she continued to moan, her moans turning into nothing more than drawn-out, pleasured sighs as my hips pistoned upwards.

When she came, Lulu's pussy clamped around my cock. It squeezed me just snug enough that combined with my thrusting and her pussy's warmth, I felt my own orgasm fast approaching. I wasn't sure whether to cum inside of her or pull out--I had mentioned to her that doing it inside would be 'best' for her training, but then again I don't want to explain a pregnant girl that barely comes up to my knees. I pulled her up by her waist, or tried to--but she wouldn't allow it. Lulu pushed back down using strength that I didn't know she had, and when I felt her ass push against my legs, that was my boiling point.

"F-Fuck yes! Yeah!" I moaned, wildly bucking my hips as ropes of cum shot upwards inside of Lulu, with most of it leaking out as fast as I could fill her. Lulu was a sweating, panting mess as I finished inside of her, pushing my hips against her as I continued to cum. It must have been at least seven shots inside of her before I finally calmed down, but Lulu didn't seem phased. She quickly climbed off of me and stood in front of me, opening her mouth and looking at me.

"One more shot! Right in my mouth and on my face! Come on!" Lulu demanded, holding out her gloved hands in front of her open mouth. I looked down, seeing sweat trickling down her small chest and my cum leaking from her pussy at a quick rate. I shrugged and grabbed my cock that was somehow still a bit hard, then started to pump my hand. Looking at Lulu's naked, post-sex sweaty body was encouraging enough--the sensitivity of my dick being slick from her mouth and pussy helped speed up my final few shots as well.

I moaned loudly, leaning my head back as I felt cum shoot from my cock one last time, coating Lulu's cheeks. Some of it landed on her tongue or into her mouth, with one stray shot running down her chest. I watched my cum slowly trickle down her bare breasts, then looked back up to see her licking her lips. She gave me a smile, nodding in determination.

"That should be it! I'll get dressed!" Lulu said, looking around for her clothes. I noticed that she took no effort to clean my cum from her pussy, but either licked up what she could from her lips, hands or wrists, and used some water from the bathroom sink to clean her face. As we stepped outside of the bathroom, she motioned for me to lean down to her level. "Thanks for the help!" Lulu said, kissing my cheek. I blushed and watched as she ran off. "That Wario's going down!" She exclaimed, running towards the city.

I wasn't able to catch the end of Wario's game contest, but I did heard that a small girl kept trying to pummel him and steal a pot from him. A few people reported that the girl was leaking an odd white liquid as she ran around the arena, but they pretended not to see it.


End file.
